


What He Desires Most

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Philosopher's Stone(s), Short One Shot, sorcerer's stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry takes a glimpse into the Mirror of Erised.





	What He Desires Most

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and I just happened to stumble back upon it, and I thought "Why not? I'll post it!"
> 
> It's not much, but I've always liked the idea of a Dark! Harry, and while I don't think I could ever see myself writing a whole developed story on it, I do like this little glimpse into what _could_ possibly be.

_"What do you see?"_

Harry peers into the Mirror of Erised. He sees himself. It's just a plan old mirror. But then his eyes flash. The once emerald green eyes are now a flaring red. The reflection’s smile is evil, and the Harry in the mirror laughs maliciously. 

Slowly, he raises a finger up to his lips. "Shh." he says, before.... 

_"I see myself winning the Quidditch Cup. I'm shaking Dumbledore's hand."_

_"He's lying!" Voldemort hisses._

Harry smirks.


End file.
